deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is a recurring character from the Kirby video game series. He previously fought against Amy Rose in the 3rd episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Asgore Dreemurr * King Dedede vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * King Dedede VS Dr. Wily * Enoch VS King Dedede (Abandoned) * Frieza vs King Dedede * Gusto VS King Dedede * Mario vs King Dedede (Abandoned) *King Dedede VS Golden Queen * Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede * Mordecai vs King Dedede *King Dedede vs Waluigi * Pac-Man vs King Dedede * King Dedede VS Palutena * Penguin vs. King Dedede * Princess Peach vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs. Ronan the Accuser * Renwil vs. King Dedede (Abandoned) * Snorlax VS King Dedede * Thor VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Wario * Ramona Flowers vs King DeDeDe With the Kirby-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse Battles Royale * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Bowser VS King Dedede * Ganondorf vs King Dedede *King Dedede vs Shrek * King Dedede vs Ice Climbers * King Dedede vs King Ghidorah * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Pig VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs * Scrooge McDuck vs King Dedede * Shao Kahn vs King Dedede * King Dedede & Escargoon vs. Rap Rat & Fire Sumo * King Dedede's army vs Equestria Battles Royale * Hammering battle royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 13 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Empoleon (Pokémon) * [[Pete (Disney)|Pete (Disney)]] * Guzzlord (Pokémon) History King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy, the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land on the planet Popstar. He is angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Despite having a mean disposition, he is nice guy and has reluctantly accepts Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land as he would help him against a mutual enemy that threatens Dream Land. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 2'/61 cm *Weight: >=2 lbs/ 0.9 kg *Age: Unknown *(Possibly Self-Proclaimed) King of Dreamland Natural Abilities *Mini-Clones *Inhale *Flight *Super Dedede Jump *Elecktrokinesis Weaponry *Wooden Hammer/Mallet *Jet Hammer *Star Hammer *Axe *Ninja Sword *Smoke Bombs *Regular Bombs *Bubble Bombs *Hidden Bomb *Wheelie Bike *Gordo *Laser Chainsaw Vehicles *Wheelie Bike *HR-D3 *Tank Masked Dedede *Mask Increases durability and strength *Hammer Shoots rockets, spews fire,, and creates shockwaves *Hammer Generates Elelectricity Feats *Defeated Dark Meta Knight *Defeated Shadow Dedede *Lifted up Blocky, a golem that weighs several tons *Tanked attacks from Kirby *On occasion, can keep up with the Warp Star *He and Sonic practically saved everyone in the Subspace Emissary (Smash Bros canon) *His hammer and strength are able to harm Kirby and Dedede's strength is sometimes depicted to be on par or superior to Kirby's strength. *Survives falls from Mount Dedede with little to no damage *Has somehow managed to maintain his kingly status despite being corrupt, unpopular and disliked by his subjects (including his nobles, servants, army and best friend Escargoon), frequently defeated by Kirby and his kingdom being frequently invaded by demonic armies. Faults *Goofy, clumbsy, lacks intelligence *Acts more like a jerk rather than a true villain. Most of his evil plots are just Dedede acting like a narcasistic bully. **Occasionally acts affiliated with Kirby and Dreamland, even if Kirby isn't aware of it **Even when depicted as a villain, admits that he does not want Kirby to die and sees him more of a friendly rival. Dedede is willing to team up with Kirby to fight a greater threat; even hugging him in Brawl https://youtu.be/QmS0pj6tWKI?t=10s. *Sometimes underestimates opponents *Overcharging Jet Hammer causes damage to himself due to the flames getting too hot *Can never seem to clobbah Kirby *Has been frequently brainwashed by dark-magic Trivia Gallery King_Dedede_SSB4.png Dedede1.gif|In Kirby: Right Back at Ya anime. HnK_KingDedede.png maskeddedede.jpg|Masked Dedede Your opinion.gif Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Kirby Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Missile User Category:Technology users Category:Playable Character Category:Rich Characters